


Run Fast, Live Hard, Die Loved

by Enk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/Sulu drabble collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Kirk, Sulu - If you want to feel the rush you have to take the risk

**Author's Note:**

> write these eons ago for a drabble comm but never ended up archiving them on AO3. In preparation for my return to AOS fandom, it seems appropriate to post these now :)

Never Forget

 

  
The air rushes past them as the ground comes closer. It's still a thousand thrills when they jumped from the shuttle. Churning guts, the brain running on overdrive, panic, fear, and then utter calm. Hikaru has Jim's wrist, reminds him they're not here to lose themselves in the fall; and Jim looks at him, eyes darkened. Hikaru laughs inside his helmet because he knows Jim Kirk is hard from the rush.

Jumping from the edge of space, four minutes of free falls and for a moment they are like Kittinger from his hot air balloon. Falling together, utterly free. Jim pulls his chute first. Always does. Hikaru's made him promise. Hikaru pulls five seconds later, the glide to Earth is peaceful and quiet.

The impact is not. Hikaru feels it in all his joints and bones and he knows his muscles will ache for days but when Jim Kirk removes his helmet, blue eyes aflame and runs his fingers through his grey hair, it's all worth it.

"Think we're getting too old for this?" Hikaru smiles.

"Never." Jim smirks and takes a step and pretends his best he didn't wince.

Forty years after their fall from the platform. Forty years, forty jumps, always on the same day and Hikaru hopes to hell there will be forty more.

 

 


	2. Kirk, Sulu - It's not like they didn't warn us

Troublemaker 

The phaser fire didn't come as a surprise. It never did. It usually came like clockwork after Kirk made a pass- knowing or accidentally - at one of the official's wife, daughter, sexless partner, favourite servant, and so on.

They tend to make it out by a hair's breadth or when Spock swoops in on wings of logic and smooths over the situation.

These incidents usually are spread out over the course of months, but this is the third planet in a row and Hikaru is strongly considering the need to neuter his Captain. 

Instead, Hikaru drags him from the transporter room to sickbay to his quarters and reminds him long and hard and fast of what Jim won't get if he keeps putting them in unnecessary danger. It takes half an hour before Jim understands and only another ten minutes before he begs.


	3. Prompt:  Kirk, Author's Choice (Sulu) - Cowboy Hat

This is Farm Country, Boy 

 

  
It's not right. None of it.

Hikaru Sulu would have been perfectly fine staying back on the Enterprise while Jim visits his grandparents. He doesn't quite remember why he agreed but he believes it probably had something to do with the thing Jim's tongue had been doing to his ass at the time. The damned bastard.

So here, he was, firmly put in place on the front porch by Jim's grandmother. An iced tea in hand that most certainly was not okay to be given to children and watching Jim standing on the back of a pickup, handing large boxes to his brother. It would have been fine had the bastard not decided to take off his shirt. Rather hard to keep a conversation with that kind of distraction around. Jim's grandma brings the bastard a bottle of water and there he's standing, shirtless on a pick up. Covered in sweat and freckles, jeans clinging to all the right curves and bulges as he drinks the water, some of it dribbling from his lips down his chin and all Hikaru wants to do is drag him off the damn vehicle and take him hard against the closest tree.

Jim finishes his water and tips the beige cowboy hat sitting on his head and Hikaru feels all the blood rush from his brain before he can even wonder when the hell he started kinking that.


	4. Kirk, Sulu – Sartorius

Peaceful Moment 

 

  
For the first time in what seems weeks the ship's quiet. No red alerts, no unidentified ships, no outbreaks of plagues and not even a single staffing emergency. The day is passing quietly and when Jim excuses Hikaru from the rest of his shift, Hikaru knows he will be followed.

He makes it all the way to the deck where his quarters are when he is pulled into a narrow storage room and divested of his clothes. There's barely time to protest as Jim crushes his lips against Hikaru's, melts them together in a needy and unusually desperate kiss. Hikaru wants to chuckle and quip about it only having been a week but somehow Jim slips his grip; slides down and when Jim's teeth sink deep into his thigh, Hikaru sees stars inside the ships and gives in.


	5. Sulu, Author's Choice (Kirk) - Go With The Flow-er

Those One, Two, Three Words

 

  
He doesn't have a problem with the speed at which the Enterprise was coasting through space toward the inevitable end inside the star about to go supernova. He's at peace with that and the four billion people they were saving would be in Bones' skilled hands. Spock will look after the rest of his crew, and that Jim will be remembered as a hero. He doesn't even mind the semblance to his father's end nor has he actually any fear of death. Whatever was coming after this is sure to be an adventure.

He does mind the shitfaced grin Hikaru Sulu is giving him from the helm, leaning against the console in only his black undershirt and torn pants.

"I thought I gave the order for all staff and personnel to evacuate?"

"Sorry, Captain, big explosion near my head, must have missed the announcement."

Of course it's a lie, but it's one punishable by death in four minutes thirty-seven, thirty-six, thirty-five, thirty-four seconds. Jim frowns and closes the space between them. Hikaru's body is warm against his, pulls him in like he's intoxicated with his pilot's smell. The kiss isn't tender. It's rough and desperate and filled with everything they won't say out loud. And when Jim finally pulls away, he's sure he doesn't just mind this. He hates it.

"You were supposed to beam over to the Concourse." He hates his voice for cracking on him.

"You were supposed to set this bird on autopilot." Hikaru's got a point. That's what he was supposed to do, but the latest solar flare had knocked out all the automatic systems and most of the shields. They would be lucky to make it through the next two minutes and twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one seconds.

"Sorry." He says because it's the least he can do now. "I-" but Hikaru's fist buries in his hair and pulls him closer.

"Don't." And then Jim doesn't. Instead, he ignores the clock that just changed to one minute fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven seconds. Instead, he tilts his head and looks at Hikaru who to Jim's surprise smiles. "I'm here because I want to be," he says. "Asshole." He adds for good measure.

The display begins to flash red on screen, less than a minute now. Hikaru's eyes glance over and he looks at Jim, still smiling. "Last kiss, better make it good."

Jim's grateful he's not alone. Thanks whatever, any and all deities he can that Hikaru Sulu's right here beside him as he's facing death. He pours his thanks and all his love and adoration into the kiss. Doesn't care about the cliché, doesn't care about how he's breaking every rule they ever had. And if he'd have more than ten, nine, eight seconds left, he would have said those three, two, one-


End file.
